1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to amusement devices. In particular, this invention relates to amusement devices having an audio and visual output. More in particular, this invention relates to an amusement audio and visual output device in which the frequency of the visual output and the frequency of the audio output may be varied in accordance with the wishes of the user. Still further, this invention relates to an audio/visual amusement device which uses a pair of photoresistor elements coupled to a pair of oscillator circuits in order to determine the frequencies of the visual and audio output systems. More in particular, this invention pertains to an audio/visual amusement device where a first frequency control circuit controls the visual output in the form of flashing light emitting diodes. Additionally, this invention relates to an audio/visual amusement device which includes a second frequency control circuit for determining the frequency of the audio output. Still further, this invention pertains to an audio/visual amusement device wherein the first frequency control circuit is coupled to the second oscillator circuit in order to maintain a synchronous audio and visual output.
2. Prior Art
Audio/visual amusement devices are well-known in the art. The best prior art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,016; 4,160,339; 3,294,401; 3,308,577; 2,838,876; 3,375,376; 3,406,481; 3,849,931; 3,314,189; 4,086,724; and, 3,803,593. U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,016 is directed to a toy electronic chirping device. When a mechanical switch is placed in a closed position, a transistor is biased into a conduction operation mode. A capacitor charges up through the transistor in order to increase voltage. Eventually, the transistor conducts so that the capacitor discharges. The system uses a feedback arrangement and a cyclic process of charging and discharging of the capacitor which results in a warbling tone emitted from a speaker. Although this reference does direct itself to an audio output amusement device, such does not utilize photoresistor elements which may be covered or uncovered by the user to change frequency of the audio/visual output.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,339 shows other prior art which has an audio generator. In such prior art, there is a multi-tone signal generator with the signal applied to a filter and then through an amplifier to a speaker. Although such does change frequency, the frequency change is dependent upon the attitude of the system and is not directed to the coupling of photoresistor elements to oscillator circuits to provide frequency changes in the light and audio output responsive to the desires of the user.